


What Do You Mean Emma Doesn't Like Me?

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curse Breaking, Curses, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, One True Pairing, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Truth, Truth Serum, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: After being turned down by Emma once again, Hook and Neal devise a plan. They give Emma a potion that makes her unable to lie to her True Love. Strangely, Emma seems unable to lie to Regina.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 411





	What Do You Mean Emma Doesn't Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all mistakes!

"Emma come on!" Hook insists as he grabs Emma's arm. 

"Just pick one of us!" Neal tells her as he grabs her other arm. 

"I choose neither!" Emma yells at them as she rips her arms away and teleports herself back home.

"We need to get her to choose." Hook tells him.

"But how?" Neal asks.

"I know exactly how." Hook smirks as he starts walking towards Rumple's shop. 

\--

"I have exactly what you need." Rumple tells them. He turns around and grabs a potion off of a shelf. "One drop of this, and Emma will not be able to lie to her True Love. The both of you must simply ask her who her heart desires, and if she says one of you, then you are her True Love. If she doesn't tell you who, then it's someone else."

Neal grabs the potion from Rumple and asks him what the price is.

"Consider it a gift from father to son." Rumple responds.

\-- 

"Hey, Emma." Neal says as he slides in next to Emma at Granny's.

"What do you want Neal." Emma snaps, already exasperated. 

"I was just wondering how the kid's doing." Neal responds, putting his hands up in surrender. 

"He's doing fine." As Emma is glaring at Neal, Hook walks by and puts a drop of the potion into Emma's coffee. 

"Oh hey guys." Hook says as he takes a seat at the booth with Emma and Neal. 

"Oh my god." Emma says putting her face in her hands. She moves her hands and chugs down her coffee. 

"I'm leaving." Emma says as she pulls out her wallet to pay.

"Before you do, we each have a question to ask you." Hook says, smiling with what he assumes is a charming smirk. 

Just wanting to leave, Emma agrees. 

"Who do you have feelings for?" Hook asks. 

"Not you, that's for sure." Emma responds, glaring at him. 

"Do you have feelings for me then?" Neal asks, already feeling as though he won. He winks at Hook, knowing what Emma's response will be.

"No. Can I leave now?" Emma asks, already heading towards the door. 

The boys stare at each other in disbelief, not believing that Emma doesn't like either of them.

Right before Emma leaves Granny's, Regina walks in. 

"Hey Regina! Wow, you look beautiful." Emma slaps a hand over her mouth, not knowing why she said that. 

"Thanks." Regina responds warily. 

"Uhm, I've gotta go." Emma tells her as she runs out of the diner. 

Regina watches her go with a confused expression on her face. 

\--

*knock* *knock* 

"Emma, can you get the door please!" Snow calls as she continues doing the dishes. 

"Okay." Emma says as she bounds down the stairs.

Emma opens the door and is shocked when she sees who is on the other side.

"Regina?" Emma asks, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Emma. It seems your incompetent mother has failed to tell you that I will be attending dinner with you all." 

"Hey! I was going to tell her. It's not my fault you're an hour early."

"Pardon me for wanting to spend time with my son." Regina snaps as she walks into the living room to wait for Henry. 

"What's all that about?" Emma asks Regina after she follows her into the living room.

"Snow was being particularly annoying earlier today. Pestering me about why you aren't dating Neal. As if I would know." Regina tells Emma, rolling her eyes as she does so. 

"Oh. Well I'm not dating him cause I'm gay." Emma's eyes widen when she finishes her sentence. Everyone's eyes snap to Emma once she does. 

"Oh my god. I have no idea why I just said that." Emma groans as she buries her head into her hands once again. 

"Honey. You're gay?" Snow asks as she takes a seat next to Emma. 

"Uh. Yes." Emma reluctantly responds. 

"Oh honey." Snow says as she hugs Emma. 

"My question is why you told me just now." Regina says, as confused as she was earlier.

"I don't know! It was like my mouth was running and I couldn't stop it. Just like earlier at Granny's! I called you beautiful even though I would never say that to your face!" Emma rambles. 

"Do you think it's a truth potion?" Snow asks them.

"It could be." Regina responds. 

"Emma try telling me a lie." Snow asks her. 

"Uh, okay. I like your lasagna better than Regina's." 

"Ha! So it must be a truth potion then!" Snow says, smiling.

"Uhm, mom. That was a lie." Emma tells her as she looks down. 

Regina starts bursting into laughter at this.

"It seems I've won again, Snow." She mocks.

Emma shakes her head and gets back to the problem at hand. "Well if it's not a truth potion, then what is it?"

"I don't know." Regina says as she starts chewing on her lip in thought.

"You know, everytime I see you chewing your lip I can't help but want to kiss you." Emma's eyes widen after she says this, frozen in fear. 

"A love potion, of course! Oh my god, I'm so glad my daughter isn't gay." Even though Snow mumbles her last sentence, both Regina and Emma heard her. 

"Excuse me?" They both ask at the same time.

"It doesn't matter! Emma's not gay! It's just a love potion. We just have to figure out who gave it to her." Snow says, even though she already has a suspicion as to who it may have been.

"Mom. I'm not under a love potion." Emma says. 

"What do you mean?" Snow asks, confused. "Of course you are honey. You're straight." 

"Mom. I've liked Regina for a while now." Emma says, blushing. 

"You have? For how long?" Regina asks, bewildered. 

"Probably since I met you. My first thought after seeing you was about how gorgeous you looked. At first I think it was just attraction, but then I started getting to know you. You were so fiercely protective over Henry, and I couldn't help but admire that about you. After the curse broke and I saw another side of you, I could just feel my love growing. Then, I finally realized last week that I'm in love with you. Funnily enough, I realized it at night while I was touching m-" 

"Okay!" Regina loudly says as she covers Emma's mouth with her hand. "There definitely is some sort of truth potion being used here." 

Regina turned to Emma and slowly moved her hands. "We'll talk about the feelings later, but right now we need to figure out what happened." 

While all of this is going on, Snow is just sitting stock still on the couch. 

*knock* *knock* 

Emma got up to answer the door, not wanting to face Regina due to how embarrassed she was.

"Hey there lad." Is the response Emma gets after she opens the door.

"So I know I'm not your True Love, but we could still have some fun, if you know what I mean." The drunk pirate says as he stumbles into the loft.

"What the hell are you talking about." Emma asks him while pushing him away from her. Once Regina heard Hook, she got up and stood next to Emma.

"Well you see, me and Neal gave you a potion that would make you unable to lie to your True Love. Clearly it wasn't either of us." Hook scoffs. 

As soon as Emma and Regina heard the words "True Love" they started staring at each other. 

"I'll talk to you later." Emma says to Hook as she pushes him out the door.

"True Loves?" Regina asks Emma, feeling undeniably happy.

"I guess so." Emma says quietly, waiting to see what Regina was going to do. 

Regina senses Emma's doubt, so she surges forward and pushes her lips to Emma's. As soon as she did so, a bright light pulsed through all of Storybrooke. 

Henry finally came down the stairs after feeling the light. 

"Moms! Did you see that! Someone kissed their true lo-" Henry abruptly stopped talking as he saw what his moms were doing. Henry quietly walked back up the stairs, deciding to let his moms have their moment. 


End file.
